El Libro de los Secretos
by NaruVan
Summary: Cuando el mundos ha llegado a su final solo queda mirar pasar el tiempo... Dime, ¿si pudieses viajar al pasado, podrás evitar que todo esto ocurra?


[ERROR]

Calibrando…

Calibrando…

Descargando archivos

[ERROR DE DESCARGA]

Archivos: a78uop712 (A) ~ z173uteq091 (ZZA)

Reintentando

Descargando archivos

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

Falla en la red

No se encontró conexión con MOTHER

¿Desea continuar?

**Sí**

No

Calibrando matriz

Sistema Operativo desactualizado

Falla: OpSis-776-01

[ERROR]

Falla en la red

Conexión fallida

Falla en el sistema: subnivel 432 b

A235LK900_I709

275-97268_782_8800

F653_972/0179_097

32_6892AZX_89248

Calibrando…

Descargando actualización de MOTHER

[ERROR]

890_6292/991

[ERROR]

79276_7926/AHK

[ERROR]

OP_H3UQK/9737

[ERROR]

YT_6910/972-ZXC

[ERROR]

Q8YU-UJ7QV/71893

[ERROR]

OU0-681/719_91

[ERROR]

Falla en la red

Falla de conexión

Descargando archivos sin conexión a la red

Iniciando descarga

[1% ~ 100%]

Actualizando Memoria Interna

[7% ~ 100%]

Iniciando Sistema de Integración Base

[18% ~ 100%]

Calibrando Unidad Visual

[26% ~ 100%]

Calibrando Unidad Audio [Entrada]

[35% ~ 100%]

Calibrando Unidad Audio [Salida]

[48% ~ 100%]

Calibrando Unidad de Voz

[50% ~ 100%]

Recalibración Corporal Finalizada

[62% ~ 100%]

Sistema de Equilibrio conectado correctamente

[69% ~ 100%]

Operador de IA al 100% funcional

[71% ~ 100%]

Finalización de Control Remoto Corporal

[85% ~ 100%]

ExoEsqueleto 100% funcional

[97% ~ 100%]

Reactivación del Generador Principal

Desconectando Generadores Auxiliares

Verificación final

[100% ~ 100%]

Descarga completada

Iniciando calibración de Memoria Interna

Actualizando los datos

¿Desea borrar datos?

**Sí**

No

Actualizando

Sistema Operativo funcionando a 80% de capacidad

Reiniciando…

…

…

…

Iniciando

Calibración 100% completada

Sistema Operativo funcionando al 100% de capacidad

Actualización de datos completada

Iniciando: Unidad 01

Modelo: TW-784 01

Código ID: 1 0083 7538 6238 0132

Calibración automática activada

Domingo 27 de Julio de 2047

11:28 am (GMT-4)

Washington D. C., Distrito de Columbia, EE. UU

[ERROR]

Actualizando…

Actualización completamente realizada

Miércoles 27 de Julio de 1910

4:33 pm (GMT+1)

Casas del Parlamento, Palacio de Westminster,

Gran Londres, Reino Unido

Pronóstico: parcialmente nublado

Temperatura: 22° c

Precipitación: 0%

Humedad: 52%

Viento: a 16 km/h

[ERROR]

No se pudo contactar a MOTHER

¿Reintentar?

Sí

**No**

Bienvenida Unidad 01

Inicio de sesión completo

Bienvenida HERALDO PANDORA

Tiene un mensaje nuevo

¿Desea abrirlo?

Sí

**No**

Actualización de Memoria

Archivo: Viaje Seguro

El objetivo fue concretado exitosamente.

Enviando Señal de Despedida 'Hasta Pronto'

Enviado con éxito

Finalización de la Ayuda IA

Apagando sistema

Buena suerte, Heraldo Pandora.

_._._._._.

El despertar no fue lento ni dolido, no fue presuroso, realmente no parecía que le molestara el haber caído en medio de la mesa de roble donde Inglaterra y Francia estaban charlando. Su ropa estaba llena de astillas, polvorienta, muy sucia y maloliente, parecía un mendigo de las cercanías a las cloacas, pero parecía muy diferente a las ropas que se estaban utilizando.

No se molestó en disculparse o a decir algo después de levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado, limpiando inútilmente su ropa con sus manos callosas y sus guantes sin dedos, Inglaterra miró aún sorprendido al galo, que miraba a esa persona no muy amigablemente, intentando en vano de buscar rastros de magia el británico decidió buscar respuestas por sí mismo, antes de que todo esto se le fuera de las manos.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo a quien le daba la espalda, la cabeza encapuchada se giró, llevaba algún tipo raro de gafas, su cara estaba prácticamente tapada y no se veía nada más que parte de sus pómulos tierrosos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Contesta- Francia había desenfundado su arma, apuntando con ella a la persona frente a él, inocentemente él levantó las manos, señaló sus gafas en señal de quitarlas, ambos europeos se miraron antes de aceptar el movimiento.

Tomó más esfuerzo del normal quitar las gafas de desierto de su cara, el sudor y la arena se volvían pegajosos y la presión del aparato tampoco ayudaba, al quitarlas quedó una marca roja con su forma en la piel sintética. Sus ojos se calibraron con un poco de dificultad al cambio de iluminación, pero pronto logró acostumbrarse, miró a los dos hombres delante, ambos rubios, ambos curiosos, ambos molestos con su presencia. Y como le habían advertido debía proceder con cuidado.

-Habla, ahora.

Su hostilidad era comprensible hasta cierto punto, pero la amenaza con arma estaba fuera de lo previsto.

Tomó una gran e innecesaria respiración.

Lo mejor sería decir las cosas sin pelos en la lengua.

-He venido del futuro para evitar el fin del mundo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-He venido a ayudarles.

-Sí, claro. Di la verdad antes de que te ponga una bala en la cabeza- Francia se veía tan… diferente a como sus memorias lo describen, en ellas era amoroso y tierno, ahora se veía tan indiferente.

¿Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Permíteme demostralo.

-Deberías hablar con más respeto

-Por favor, señores, permítanme demostrarles que mi palabra es real.

-¿Como lo harías?

Hizo una seña a su bolsillo,el cual era demasiado pequeño para llevar un arma, con solo dos dedos sacó una cajita pequeña, con cuidado sacó su contenido y con otra vez dos dedos mostró a los hombres lo que se llevaba a dentro.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que lo tengas!?- Francia rugió furioso apuntando su titubear dos veces a quien tenía ese anillo en su mano

Inglaterra conocía ese anillo, lo había visto solamente una vez, solo existía uno en todo el mundo, eso significaba o que lo había robado de Francia o…

-Usted bien sabe que el suyo está en el bolsillo izquierdo de su traje, siempre al lado del corazón, y que está ahora mismo ahí, pero también lo está en mi mano, tome, mirelo, es exactamente el mismo, usted lo sabe. Por que no hay dos copias iguales de esta joya.

Y era cierto.

Por que ese anillo era la única prueba de que alguien alguna vez amó a Francia.


End file.
